Tool constructions of the general type with which the present invention is concerned, are widely employed for various applications. For instance, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,206,802, 2,594,669, 2,701,490, 4,215,599, and 4,299,145, generally relate to wrench constructions which are operated by lateral swinging movements of the wrench handle.
However, the handle oscillatory movements require a substantial space for imparting the necessary torque to the nut or bolt to be loosened, tightened or freed. Certain circumstances do not permit the use of such wide handle movements. For instance, when the nut or bolt is positioned in a confined or restricted place, such as inside a hollow elongated cylinder, the wrench handle may not be oscillated to impart the necessary torque, due to the lack of space.
There have been several attempts to rectify the foregoing concern associated with the application of a wrench to a nut or to the head of a bolt in a confined space. For instance, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,363, 4,240,310, and 4,299,145 generally relate to wrenches in which a socket member is driven rotatably rather than in an oscillatory motion.
Such conventional tools are not usable conveniently for loosening or tightening nuts or bolts, as well as for freeing any such locked nuts or bolts. In this regard, the rotary movement of the socket member is frequently conveyed by means of meshing gears. However, the gears do not generally withstand excessive forces or torques, such as those required to free a locked nut or bolt. Thus, when extreme torques are applied, the teeth of the meshing gears can fracture or break, and the entire tool would have to be discarded.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved tool adaptor that is positionable in restricted or confined places for loosening or tightening nuts or bolts, as well as for freeing locked nuts or bolts. The tool adaptor should be designed for universal use in conjunction with T-handles, ratchets, wrenches, extensions, sockets, socket extenders, and like tools.